Home Is Here
by LyddieLovesWriting
Summary: It's the first night after the transformation, and Belle's thinking about all the wonderful changes in her life. Based loosely on the song Home from the Broadway version of Beauty and the Beast, but you don't need to know it to enjoy it(I don't think), but you should anyway.


**Listen to Home from the Broadway musical version of Beauty and the Beast, it's a fantastic song and my inspiration for this one shot. Also the name Madame Le Grande Bouche (which is French for Mrs. Big Mouth, which I find absolutely hilarious) came from the musical. But yeah, that's really all that's from the musical, you really don't have to listen to the song, but you should. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beauty and the Beast, nor any of its characters or the name and song mentioned from the musical. **

I sat on my bed in the castle, Madame Le Grande Bouche(the wardrobe) was sitting on the chair next to me. I looked around the room, remembering the first time I was in here. At first I was so filled with hatred, I never believed I could find a home in this place. To me it was awful, dark and cold. I thought this whole ordeal was a tragedy. Never in my life have I been so wrong.

I sighed, "I was so close-minded…" I thought aloud.

"I'm not sure if I'd say that," Madame Le Grande Bouche replied, "In the beginning, it was a rather hostile situation."

I gave her a slight grin, "Home is here. I thought it was so far away, but it's right here. I never imagined my heart being so happy in such a place…"

"I'm just glad you found each other before it was too late," she noted.

"Had I known, I would have felt awful for keeping the curse on you…"

"But it wasn't your fault, dear."

"I'm just glad I could help." I smiled at her, she has become my best friend-besides the prince, Adam, of course—in the castle, since we did share a room. She's the one who stayed up with me when I cried into the night, longing for home, not knowing that this is the best home I could ever dream of. "It's still hard to get used to you all being human, though," I whispered with a chuckle, "to think I was actually getting used to talking to a wardrobe every night."

She laughed along with me, "I'm sure you'll adjust quickly. Besides, that means you get to kiss that handsome prince of your's," she replied with a wink. I turned a deep shade of pink. "You do need rest, though, you've had a long day." She stood up to go to her own room.

"Alright, goodnight." I lied back, staring in the blackness after she turned my light off when she left. I knew sleep wouldn't be happening tonight. After about an hour of restlessly lying there, I got up to go to the library. As I passed my father's room, a small smile appeared on my lips. I'm so happy he's safe. I gently pushed the door, watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful. I closed the door before continuing to my favorite place in the castle.

Once I arrived at the library, I noticed the light was already one. I figured in all the excitement it had been forgotten about. I walked over to a shelf and picked out my favorite book. I was glad he had it, since Gaston ruined my copy literally minutes after it was given to me. I gently flipped through the pages, satisfied that my reality actually managed to exceed the magic of my favorite book.

"Belle?" I jumped, not expecting anyone to be in here. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," Adam's shy voice apologized.

I walked over and sat right next to him, "It's quite alright. I actually wanted some company….I thought everyone was asleep."

He smiled and took my hand in his, "Same here, actually. I tried reading, but I'm still having a bit of trouble." He put down his book and gazed at me.

I smiled, "This is so wonderful," I breathed out.

"It is," he agreed, "I honestly didn't think the curse could ever be broken, but once I realized I loved you, I didn't care anymore." I blushed at his comment. "I just cared about you." He never broke his gaze, though he possessed the same shy smile I fell in love with. I had no idea how to respond to such a grand statement. I never thought anyone would care that deeply for me. I thought being the victim of Gaston's lust was the only male affection I would ever earn.

"I don't deserve you," I said, looking away.

"You're right, you deserve better," he replied, pushing my head back toward him.

I let out a small giggle, "I've been so selfish. All I ever cared about was adventure and freedom—"

"That's better than living you're whole life only caring about your own gain. You cared for your father, I cared for no one."

I gave his hand a squeeze, "We both grew, then. A beautiful growth that I never could have had without you."

"Do you still want adventure and freedom?" he asked in a whisper.

"Only if you're there to share it with."

He placed his hand on my cheek and leaned in. The passionate love that the kiss possessed was incredible. He's the only adventure I need and he freed my heart from the trap of loneliness. He's my home in the truest sense of the word.


End file.
